


What if you can see the darkest side of me

by Theta_Sigma_Who_93



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Time War, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta_Sigma_Who_93/pseuds/Theta_Sigma_Who_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa long è una what if ambientata in vari momenti, partendo da metà dell'ottava stagione circa (poco prima di Mummy on the Orient Express) , tornando indietro con flashback in altri momenti, tra cui la Guerra del Tempo, dov'è in realtà ambientata la maggior parte della storia.<br/>E niente, non voglio spoilerarvi altro, buon angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home

_I'm coming home_  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away  
all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming...

   
   
Erano passati anni, secoli perfino.  
Ma finalmente ce l’aveva fatta.  
Tirò l’ultima leva e la TARDIS atterrò con il suo caratteristico suono su un suolo di erba rossa.  
Il Dottore esitò un attimo, poi si staccò dalla console e appoggiò le mani tremanti sulla maniglia della porta.  
E se si fosse sbagliato di nuovo?  
Se quelle coordinate che aveva così faticosamente calcolato non fossero quelle giuste?  
_Bah! Bando alle ciance_ pensò, mentre spalancava di colpo le porte.  
Gallifrey.  
Finalmente.  
L’aria del suo pianeta lo investì di odori che non sentiva da anni, la luce dei due soli lo colpì in viso, mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo beandosi di una visione che non pensava gli mancasse così tanto.  
Inspirò a pieni polmoni, mentre usciva piano dalla TARDIS, quasi temendo che se ci avesse creduto troppo Gallifrey sarebbe scomparsa di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Ma la beatitudine durò poco.  
Improvvisamente sentì un rumore strano provenire dall’interno della cabina e si lanciò dentro, cercando di capire cosa non andasse.  
Le porte si chiusero immediatamente alle sue spalle mentre la nave iniziava le procedure di controllo.  
\- No no no no! Cosa stai facendo? Non ora! - urlò, lanciandosi sulla console per capire cosa ci fosse che non andava. Fece partire un veloce programma di diagnostica, pigiò vari tasti e tirò una leva, ma fu tutto inutile.  
\- Mi hanno scavalcato! Stanno pilotando a distanza! - urlò il Dottore, tirando un pugno sulla console.  
Aveva dimenticato quel _simpatico_ lato della sua gente.  
Se volevano parlare con te, avrebbero parlato con te. E la tua volontà contava molto poco.  
Si rassegnò a non fare nulla e attese che la TARDIS atterrasse ovunque i Signori del Tempo avessero deciso che sarebbe dovuta atterrare.  
Dopo quelli che al Dottore parvero come pochi secondi ecco di nuovo il suono tipico dell’atterraggio, seguito dal progressivo spegnimento dei comandi.  
Provò a riattivarli, anche se sapeva che se avevano deciso che non sarebbe ripartito, non sarebbe ripartito. La TARDIS non dava segni di vita, se non qualche gorgoglio per rassicurare il suo Signore del Tempo.  
Era ora di uscire e affrontare chiunque ci fosse dietro alla sua così _cortese convocazione_.  
Questa volta non esitò nemmeno un secondo ad aprire le porte e a fare un passo avanti con sicurezza. Non si sarebbe certo mostrato intimorito dalla sua gente dopo che aveva passato secoli a ritenersi superiore.  
Si guardò intorno, i colori erano cambiati, così come il design, ma quel lusso, quei fregi... era sicuro di trovarsi nella sala presidenziale. Davanti a lui si stagliava una lunghissima scalinata di marmo nero e lucido, in tono coi colori scuri dell’ambiente. Il pavimento era dello stesso marmo corvino e splendente come uno specchio e da esso si innalzavano altissime pareti di mattoni neri drappeggiate ovunque di paramenti dei colori Prydonian. Non si vedeva la fine della stanza, nonostante se ne intuisse la forma semicircolare al cui termine, probabilmente, si collegavano svariate altre camere. In cima alla scalinata, invece, era certo si trovassero gli appartamenti del Presidente.  
\- Forza! Mi hai convocato qui, ora vieni fuori! - urlò il Dottore, spazientito. Già in una situazione normale non amava perdere tempo nelle questioni dei Signori del Tempo, ora non voleva altro che godersi in pace il suo pianeta ritrovato.  
\- Sempre così impaziente, Dottore - disse una voce fin troppo familiare.  
Il Dottore, che stava guardando in cima alle scale, fece giusto in tempo a dirigere lo sguardo al lato di queste che un raggio lo colpì in pieno petto, facendogli perdere i sensi.  
L’unica cosa che riuscì a vedere fu una figura avvolta nelle vesti del presidente, ridimensionate e nere anziché bianche, ma ne era sicuro: chiunque gli avesse sparato era il Presidente in carica.


	2. thanks for the memories

 

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show - Let the good times roll  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

  
  
  
   
Aprì gli occhi.  
_D-dove sono?_  
Il Dottore ci mise un secondo a realizzare di essere ancora sulla Valiant, prigioniero del Maestro.  
Si guardò improvvisamente le mani.  
Si, era ancora vecchio e rugoso. E dire che gli piaceva così tanto quella rigenerazione.  
Sospirò.  
Ogni giorno, quando si svegliava, gli serviva sempre un attimo per realizzare come stavano le cose. Forse perché da un lato non riusciva ancora a concepire come quello che una volta era il suo migliore amico avesse potuto fare una cosa simile.  
D’accordo, erano sempre stati nemici negli ultimi secoli, ma non si era mai spinto a tanto.  
\- Gooooooood mooooooorning Vieeeetnaaam! - urlò il Maestro, entrando nella stanzetta dove l’aveva confinato quel mese. Ogni tanto gli cambiava sistemazione, in base al suo umore principalmente.  
Il Dottore non rispose, limitandosi a raggomitolarsi in un angolo e a guardare il Maestro con disprezzo.  
\- Suvvia, Dottore! Cos’è quella faccia triste? - chiese ironico l’altro, esagerando le espressioni del viso mentre parlava.  
\- Allora dimmi... - continuò, prendendo una sedia e sbattendola davanti al Dottore, sedendosi con le gambe attorno allo schienale e i gomiti appoggiati sulla spalliera - oggi sei dell’umore di dirmi dove hai spedito la tua amichetta umana? - si passò la lingua sulle labbra, mentre con una mano tirava fuori il cacciavite laser da una tasca della giacca.  
\- Perché io ho ancora parecchi... _assi._.. nella mia manica - sibilò, fissando il cacciavite e poi il Dottore.  
\- E di certo non mi manca il tempo! - gridò, mentre la sua espressione diventava sempre più folle.  
Il Dottore si limitò a non rispondere, come sempre.  
\- Non ti dirò nulla, e lo sai - sputò fuori, dopo un po’, vedendo che l’altro continuava a fissarlo.  
\- Oh beh, allora maniere forti siano. Poi non dire che non ti ho lasciato la possibilità di scegliere! - esclamò calcando l’espressione fintamente dispiaciuta.  
\- Ma prima vediamo di risistemarti un attimo, non voglio che al nonnetto venga un infarto - sghignazzò, puntandogli contro il cacciavite laser e riportandolo al suo solito aspetto.  
\- E ora… - caricò il tono di aspettativa spalancando gli occhi e fissando il Dottore nei suoi - stop! - gridò, divertito, immobilizzando l’altro telepaticamente.  
Iniziò a canticchiare mentre muoveva il corpo del suo amico per farlo sedere sulla sedia e ammanettarlo, mentre questi lo seguiva con lo sguardo. Schioccò le dita e l’altro fu di nuovo libero di muoversi. Non appena riacquistò la mobilità cercò subito di liberarsi, provocandosi solo un inutile dolore ai polsi che presto iniziarono a sanguinargli.  
\- Dottore, Dottore… così mi togli tutto il divertimento - sorrise divertito, prendendo di nuovo la sedia e sedendosi di fronte alla sua vittima, nello stesso modo in cui si era seduto prima.  
\- Sai qual è la tua sfortuna? Che in questa rigenerazione sei particolarmente bravino con le telepatia - disse, picchiettando la tempia dell’altro, che per quanto si tirasse indietro non riusciva a sottrarsi a quel tocco fastidioso.  
\- E a quanto pare hai ficcato le informazioni che mi interessano in un angolo così profondo del tuo cervellino che nemmeno io riesco a penetrare - continuò il Maestro, mentre la sua espressione si lasciava deformare dalla collera.  
Guardò intensamente l’altro negli occhi. Il Dottore ricambiò, sul viso un espressione di rabbia mista a disgusto.  
Poi iniziò.  
Il Dottore urlava, urlava, e urlava mentre il Maestro usava le sue abilità telepatiche per torturalo, con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso mentre l’altro si dimenava su quella sedia, cercando per quanto gli era possibile di raggomitolarsi su se stesso.  
Si fermava solo per fargli altre domande, a cui il Dottore si rifiutava puntualmente di rispondere, consapevole di cosa sarebbe successo.  
Ma non avrebbe consegnato Martha, e con lei la Terra, al folle che aveva di fronte.  
\- P-perché fai tutto questo? - chiese ansimante, in uno dei momenti in cui il Maestro si era fermato.  
La testa gli faceva malissimo e pensare era diventato difficile.  
\- Perché? - si chiese ad alta voce il biondo, l’espressione fintamente pensierosa sul viso.  
\- Non c’è un motivo. Anzi, in realtà non lo so nemmeno. Sono i tamburi. Loro mi dicono cosa devo fare. Puoi sentirli, Dottore?  
\- No, lo sai - rispose solo, abbassando la testa.  
\- E dov’è Martha Jones? Questo lo sai?  
\- Morirei piuttosto che dirtelo.  
\- Come siamo melodrammatici. - disse scuotendo la testa - Forse dovrei forzare la tua rigenerazione. Chissà che il prossimo te non sia più ragionevole... - sentenziò spalancando gli occhi e il Dottore si tirò indietro di colpo, spaventato, ansimando.  
Il Maestro invece si lasciò andare a una risata fragorosa.  
\- Pensavi che l’avrei fatto davvero? - rise ancora, di una risata che non aveva nulla di allegro.  
\- Beh, ho capito che per oggi non otterrò niente facendoti male, ma posso ritentare di abbattere le tue barriere psichiche, cosa ne dici? - avvicinò ancora di più la sedia all’altro e gli strinse la testa tra le mani, avvicinandosi fino a far combaciare le loro fronti.  
\- Leeet’s start! - ghignò il Maestro, entrando nella sua mente senza nessuna premura.  
Il dolore fu così forte che il Dottore perse i sensi.  
 

 

_Been looking forward to the future_  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past

  
  
\- Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di dormire? - sibilò qualcuno vicino al suo orecchio, svegliandolo di soprassalto.  
Ricordi improvvisi gli invasero la mente: Gallifrey, la sala presidenziale, qualcuno che lo colpiva con un raggio.  
Aprì gli occhi ma la sua vista era annebbiata.  
\- I-io... ho fatto un incubo - biascicò solo, cercando di mettere a fuoco la figura di fronte a lui.  
\- Non ci vedo.  
\- Effetti collaterali del mio nuovo cacciavite laser, temo - ghignò una voce vagamente divertita.  
Una voce che ora era finalmente era riuscito a inquadrare.  
\- Maestro?  
\- Finalmente ci sei arrivato, Dottore! - rispose euforico l’altro.  
\- Sei presidente?  
\- In persona!  
\- Hai riarredato tutto. Non mi piace - commentò il Dottore, mano a mano che i suoi occhi riuscivano finalmente a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente.  
Cercò di muoversi ma si rese conto di essere seduto per terra con le mani legate in alto da quelle che sembravano manette e catene.  
\- Liberami subito - disse serio, fissando l’altro negli occhi.  
\- Fammici pensareee… mhhhhh no. Non credo che lo farò.  
\- Perché mi hai portato qui?  
\- Non credo di volertelo dire. Non ora. Sappi solo che ho avuto molto tempo per pensare. Ma parliamo di te. Stavolta hai fatto tutto da solo, non ho nemmeno bisogno di renderti un vecchio decrepito con le mie mani.  
\- Tu invece sei sempre uguale, eh? Come hai fatto a tenerti quel corpo? Era già ridotto male prima che quel portale ti trascinasse su Gallifrey.  
\- Questo qui? Beh è semplice. Ho rubato l’energia Artron di un altro Signore del Tempo e ora è come nuovo.  
\- Mi fai venire il voltastomaco. Mi chiedo se in te sia rimasto qualcosa dell’amico che avevo un tempo - sentenziò il Dottore, osservando l’espressione strafottente del Maestro tentennare un secondo.  
\- L’amico che avevi un tempo non è stato spedito in mezzo a una guerra con un corpo morente - sibilò - e hai una vaga idea di quanto tempo da allora sia passato nell’universo in cui tu ci hai relegati? Soli? Senza possibilità di fuga? - esclamò, con la voce che andava alzandosi mentre si avvicinava sempre di più al Dottore.  
\- E poi pensi davvero che allora fossi molto diverso da adesso? - si inginocchiò di fronte all’uomo incatenato.  
\- Pensi davvero di _ricordare_ tutto quanto? - Gli prese la testa tra le mani e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, prendendolo alla sprovvista e iniziando un contatto telepatico.  
\- Osserva attentamente! - gridò, mentre entrambi precipitavano in un tempo molto lontano da quello  
in cui si trovavano.


End file.
